Runic Items
'Runic Infusion' By means of the Runic Infusion Spell, Items can be imbued with the ability to allow their possessor to cast a specific Spell or Spells a specific number of times per day, with no Mystic Cost, regardless of the activator's Spell knowledge. A minimum MS of 5 is required to activate Runicly Infused Items. 'Some items are temporary, and some items are permanent, ''see the Runic Infusion Spell for further details on creating and using these Items. '''Typical Availability of Runic Items Runicly Infused items are relatively common in Magic rich environments, and generally are readily available in most major centers. Items that are more powerful may only be available to those of the right race, or with the proper Guild affiliation or alliances, depending on the seller. Prices may be higher in more remote locations where availability is reduced. It is common practice for magic-based guilds to use several of their brethren at once in the creation of Runic Items. More often than not there will be a few "Runic Mages" that have the job of casting the Runic Infusion Spell, as well as other similar Spells, and there will be others that cast a specific Spell on that item. Spell types may be limited to the guild's specific area of Spell knowledge. Non-permanent Runic Items are commonly made by lesser Mages in smaller guilds, and are most often used as items for the guild members or sold to mystical item merchants for extra guild funds. The more powerful Runic Items are made by multiple Mages, and are frequently only available to highly ranked guild members. Permanent Runic Items are usually made by more powerful Mages, in much more prominent guilds, and are less often sold to those outside the guild. Of course, the larger guilds make the lesser Runic Items as well, which often generate a large part of the guild's income. 'Typical Cost of Runic Items' Items infused using a Runic Infusion cast at less than tenth level, (Not Crystal Runes), are not permanent, and are significantly less expensive than items engraved with Crystal Runes. The typical cost of these types of item is 250k per Spell level, (including the Infusion Spell and all Spells cast into the item), plus the cost of the target item. The cost for any Metaed Spell is doubled. The cost of any Item that casts Spells from the School of Elemental Mastery or is engraved with any type of High-Runes is doubled. Spell levels of higher than tenth are available from more powerful mages, but always cost double the base price per Spell level. For example, a sword with 12th level Runic Infusion and 6thlevel Spirit Weaponry twice per day would cost 36,075k, (2,000k per level for the Runic Infusion, plus 1,000k per level for the Spirit weaponry, plus 75k for the sword). If the Spirit Weaponry were Metaed, then it would cost 4,000k per level. The total cost would be twice as much when dealing with the only Mage with knowledge of Runic Infusion in a backwater hamlet 1,000 leagues from the nearest major city, and doubled again if it were infused with Proto-Runes. Category:Runic items Category:Elixirs Category:Armour Category:Constructs